Love Never Dies
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are secretly in love with eachother but the thing is they don't know that the the other is too...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never Dies **

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter One**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***

Itachi was sitting in his room reading a magazine, Until he heard tiny sniffs and whimpers coming from Sasuke's room. Sighing he puts the magazine down and heads to Sasuke's room...

Once Itachi gets there he cracks open the door slightly, Peeking in he sees Sasuke crying on his bed, So he busts in, Making Sasuke hid under the sheets

"Sasuke, Whats up?"

Sasuke didn't answer, He just sobbed...Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and rubbed his back, Hoping it would calm him down, It kind of worked because Sasuke's Sobs quieted down...

"Otouto, What happened? Did you get hurt..?"

Sasuke shakes his head

"Then what is it? You can talk to me..."

"I-It's...N-Naru-to...H-He...Broke up...W-With...M-Me..." Sasuke chokes out

"Now why would he do something like that Sasuke?"

"H-He wanted...T-To...Well...H-He Wanted..."

"Are you saying he wanted to have sex with you!"

Sasuke nods

"And you said no, Right?"

Sasuke nods again "I-I told him...T-That...I wasn't su-sure I-If I was really...R-Ready for that type of...Relationship..."

"Then he broke up with you huh?"

"N-No first he kicked me...I-In The side...Then he broke up with me..."

"He kicked you!? Let me see."

"I'm Fine...It doesn't hurt..."

"Let me see..."

"Ok.."

Sasuke pulls off his shirt revealing a giant bruise on his ribs

"Sasuke..."

"I'm Fine...It's nothing...Really!"

"Stay here...I'll Go get some ice..."

Sasuke nodded, Then Itachi Got up, And came back 2 minutes later with an ice pack...Without saying anything he sat back down next to Sasuke and place the ice pack on his side

"People really only want sex these days...It's crazy...Even kids now..."

"I-Itachi...Have you ever...Done it...?"

"Sasuke...It's none of your concern whether I have Or haven't"

"Oh...I-I...Sorry..."

"You picked the right choice though....If you would have did it you would've regret it..."

"I-I didn't really like Naruto all that much anyway...He's pretty physical...For a kid I mean..."

"I see...Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"N-No! It's fine! I said I don't care..."

"Ok Sasuke...But the offer still stands..."

Itachi pulls the ice pack off of Sasuke and sets it down on the dresser, Then starts to leave

"I-Itachi!"

"What is it?"

"Do you think...Maybe I could...Sleep with...Y-You...Tonight...?"

"I don' see why not...Come on...."

Sasuke tries to get up then winches as a pain hit his ribs, Tears start to form in his eyes again

"N-Nevermind...I'm Fine...I'll Stay here..."

Itachi sighs and walks over to Sasuke picking him up bridal-style

"You could have just asked for help you know..."

"I-I'm...." Sasuke begins to trail off as Itachi heads to his room and sets Sasuke down on the bed

"Everything's ok Otouto...You'll be fine...Just rest..."

"Itachi..?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Can you...L-Lay by me...?"

"Sure Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushes as Itachi takes off his shirt and pants, Leaving nothing but his boxers and gets under the covers with Sasuke

"happy now...?"

Sasuke cuddles closer to Itachi

"Very..." Sasuke says smiling as he grabs onto Itachi's waist and puts his chin to rest on Itachi's shoulder...Where he fell asleep...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***

**Hope You Liked It So far...**

**...Reviews please....**

**My first story without rape...wow....**

**If people like it I'll put the next chapter up soon...  
**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Never Dies**

** An Itasasu Story**

**Chapter two**

***~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~***

_Recap:_

_"happy now...?"_

_Sasuke cuddles closer to Itachi_

_"Very..." Sasuke says smiling as he grabs onto Itachi's waist and puts his chin to rest on Itachi's shoulder...Where he fell asleep..._

****~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~***~**~**~*~***~**~*~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~****

In the middle of the night Sasuke awoke to a weird sound in the bathroom, He stumbled out of the bed, Rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the door

"S-Sasuk...e...O-Oh g-god.."

Sasuke's eyes widen _'T-Thats Itachi! He's calling out my name? I wonder if he's hurt'_ Sasuke made a few light taps on the door "A-Aniki? Are you..Ok?"

"Sasuke?! I-I Yes I'm fine go back to sleep now!"

"B-But it's cold without you..."

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"A-Are you mad at me...?"

"No I could never be mad at you...It's just...You have to rest...Ok?"

"...Oh, Ok Aniki..."

A sigh comes out of Sasuke's mouth as he makes his way back to the bed, and cuddles up with Itachi's pillow...He falls asleep about 15 minutes later...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~****

The next day Itachi shakes Sasuke shoulder trying to wake him up nicely...

"Sasuke...Wake up..."

"I-Itachi...I-I don't want to see Naruto today..." Sasuke groans

""Sasuke...It's already noon, I convinced mom to let you stay home today..."

"Really?"

Itachi nods, Sasuke jumps on him

"Thanks so much!"

"Yeah...It's nothing...."

Itachi carries Sasuke down to the living room and got him some food they sat down and ate together in silence, Until Sasuke sighed and looked away from Itachi

"Ummm...Itachi...?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Why does everyone hate me so much...?"

"...Where's this coming from all of a sudden...No one hates you..."

"Yeah they do..."

Itachi opened his mouth but closed it when there was a couple knocks at the door, Sighing he got up and opened it...Revealing some of Itachi's friends Deidara, Sasori, And Kisame

"Yo Itachi! Where were you today? Hn..."

"I took a day of Deidara...Is that a problem?"

They all knew about Itachi's whole love ordeal with Sasuke...

"Hey look It's Sasuke..." Sasori says, Laughing

"Sasori." Itachi growled

"I told you people hate me!" Sasuke shouts and runs upstairs, Slamming his door, Then Hiding in his closet

"Were you guys just fighting or something? Hn."

"No, Well kind of...Naruto broke up with him So he's not really himself lately..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kisame says smirking

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks

"He means go tell the kid how you feel...Hn."

"No! You guys don't understand! Were Brothers...He'll think that's sick! He won't even look at me anymore! Just last night he almost caught me fucking masturbating to him!" Itachi covers his mouth

"That was just to much information for me...I'll wait outside..."

"Me too..."

Sasori, And Kisame run outside, When they get far enough away they start laughing

"Idiots. Hn."

"....I have to go talk to Sasuke now Deidara...I'll see you tomorrow...Oh, And punch Sasori for me..."

"Yeah,Yeah...Good look with Sasuke...Hn." Deidara says as he leaves the house

Itachi sighs and makes his way up the stairs, He walks into Sasuke's room and looks all around, But no Sasuke...He looks in his room, He wasn't in there either. Then he heard a couple sobs coming from the bathroom he looks in and sees Sasuke on the floor, With a kunai in his right hand and his left arm was all bloody

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouts as he grabs the kunai from Sasuke and throws it in the bathtub...Sasuke gets up and tries to get up and run away, Until a pair of strong hands grabs is shoulders and throw him on the ground

"What the fuck do you think you were doing here!"

"I-I...I-It..."

"What did you hope to accomplish by doing that!"

"S-Stop...Ye-Yelling..."

Itachi picks Sasuke up and carries him to his room and sets him on the bed, Then goes into the closet and pulls out bandages, And walks back over to the bed and commences to tend to Sasuke's arm

"Otouto..."

"W-What?"

"You know exactly what!"

"I-I..."

"Tell me..."

"Y-You always treat me like some annoying nuisance...I-I just want you to...Like me..." Sasuke says quietly

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah..._Now _your sorry...Just go..."

"Nope..."

"Why Not?"

"Because...I love you..." Itachi says as he kisses Sasuke's forehead lightly "I don't care if you hate me now...I just wanted you to know that..."

"B-But Aniki...I-I do too..."

Itachi eyes widen "You do?"

"More than you know...Actually..."

Itachi kisses Sasuke's nose then makes his way to Sasuke's lips then pulls away

"Get some rest ok..."

Sasuke nods yawning

"And never do this again..." Itachi says as he turns the lights off and leaves the room to clean the mess left in the bathroom...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~***~*~**~**~**~**~****

**Hope You liked It...**

**These are the songs I listened to while typing**

**~ I Fucking Hate You (Godsmack)  
**

**~ Lacrymosa (Evanescence)**

**~ Missing (Evanescence)**

**~ Falling Away From Me (KoRn)**

**~ Thoughtless (KoRn)**

**...Reviews **

**That's All**

**Ja-Ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Never Dies**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter Three**

**The Lemon chapter...Yay I think it's like my second Itasasu Lemon...I feel Perverted...But I love Itasasu so yep...  
**

***~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

_Recap:_

_"And never do this again..." Itachi says as he turns the lights off and leaves the room to clean the mess left in the bathroom..._

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~****

Sasuke woke up the next day to his father yelling, He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Itachi! You have to go to that meeting! That's final, I don't care if Sasuke doesn't feel good, That's his problem!"

"....I promised him, I would stay with him...and comfort him..."

"I don't fucking care Itachi...Be at the meeting hall in an hour." Fagaku demanded then stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I-Itachi..?"

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

Itachi walked into the room to find Sasuke with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?!" Itachi shouted, Rushing to Sasuke's side

"I-I got you in trouble w-with Tou-san...Didn't I..?"

"Wha- No Sasuke you didn't, I'm not even in trouble it was just a little argument...So please cheer up, It hurts me to see you so sad..."

"I-I...I'm..."

Itachi Cut Sasuke off with a light and short kiss, Just in case anyone were to walk in.

"Otouto...I love you...You must understand that..."

"I do...I do Aniki...I love you too..I always have.."

"I have to go now Otouto..I'll be back lat-"

"Don't leave me!" Sasuke cuts Itachi off

Itachi sighs and sits on the corner of Sasuke's bed, Putting his head into his hands.

"Itachi..?"

"...Ok Sasuke, I'll stay...It looks like you need me anyway..."

"I do...I can't even think without you...Aishiteru (I love you) Itachi..."

"Anata o mucho nano..." (I'm crazy for you)

"A-Aniki...I-I..."

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a kiss, Hearing Sasuke's moan he smirked and got up to the door, Locking it and putting a computer chair in front of it, Itachi strolled back over to Sasuke and grabbed him, Causing Sasuke to fall on the bed.

Sasuke starred at his brother in dismay "I-Itach-

Itachi cut Sasuke off. "Allow me to take you, brother..." he whispered softly.

Sasuke blinked in confusement "Itachi I..."

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes with lust and love in his own. He suddenly pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, Then kissed him slowly forcing Sasuke's mouth open. He pulled away after a few minutes, Sasuke gasped out for air.

"I-tachi...Nii...san...." Sasuke breathed out, nervousness in his voice, Making Itachi smeirk down at Sasuke.

"You will be mine tonight Otouto....I'll make your first time perfect..."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. And with that Itachi smiled, He stripped Sasuke with fast speed and did the same to himself, Itachi then moved his hand down Sasuke's back, Making Sasuke blush at ever one of Itachi's touch...

"Itachi...I-I ...P-Please..." Sasuke whispered

Itachi nodded with a smile to himself and thrust himself swiftly into Sasuke, Who clutched the sheets in his fists gasping, And crying... Itachi thrusted into Sasuke again, But deeper, faster, And Harder, Sasuke gasped raising his head in shock, then gave out a good moan, Itachi moved closer to Sasuke, his stomach pressing against Sasuke's back. Itachi placed soft kisses on Sasuke's neck, The licked and nibbled the rim of Sasuke's ear, Earning a moan from the little raven.

As Itachi thrusts hit Sasuke in rushing waves of what was pain and pleasure Sasuke cried out Itachi's name, Itachi looked at Sasuke with consern taking over his face, Should he really be doing this? Was it all to soon? Sasuke is really young too, He is pretty much a rapist for doing this?

Itachi was pulled out of his thought's by Sasuke's gasps, And Pants.

"I want Nii-san...I-I fa-faster..please..." He pleaded

Itachi smirked then nodded, thrusting into Sasuke with great speed and force, Tears came out of Sasuke's eyes Then onto his chest and bed, even though Sasuke perceived the pain as pleasure now.

Itachi grinded into Sasuke one last time, Spilling his warmth inside of Sasuke's tight hole. Itachi then pulled out of Sasuke, Crashing on the bed next to one another, their hearts still beating vigorously...

"I love you...Koi..."

"I love you too...Aniki...Never leave me..."

"I won't."

"P-Promise..?"

"I Promise..."

Sasuke cuddled closer to Itachi and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

**My Second Lemon Chapter ^-^ Or was it third? Eh, As long as I write lemons**** who cares...Right? **** xD**

**Hope you liked it...I'll have the next chapter up soon because I know what I'm going to write next so heres a little preview...**

**Remember that Sasuke still has to go back to school, With Naruto...And we all know how violent or as Sasuke put it 'Physical' he can be, And Itachi is going to need a very good explanation for disobeying his Fathers order's and another one fpr what all the sounds his mother heard coming from Sasuke's room where...**

**That;'s the preview, I was going to put it in this chapter, But I got tired...Gomenasai T.T Goodnight everyone...Hope you like my lemon chapter, Writing it made me feel perverted T.T But what can I say Itasasu is my OTP after all ^-^  
**

**R&R**

**~Ryuzaki~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Never Dies **

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_Sasuke cuddled closer to Itachi and fell asleep moments later._

_

* * *

_"Sasuke Uchiha! Why is your door locked!? Wake up I'm not going to tell you again! Get up!"

Itachi's eyes shot wide open, He cursed himself for not unlocking the door and going in his room last night after Sasuke fell asleep, Now what's his mother going to think if she finds the two boys naked in one bed together? He needed an excuse and quick.

"Umm...Okaa-san I'm very sorry...Sasuke wasn't feeling good last night so I stayed with him..." Itachi said not daring to open the door

"And you locked the door! why? And what were all those noises?"

"I locked the door because I felt like it, I don't know, And all those noises must have been coming from outside or something..."

"...Ok, Just have Sasuke up and ready for school in 5 minutes..." The sound of foot steps trailed away from the door as their mother walked away, Not caring that the door was still locked.

"School..? Oh yeah yesterday was Sunday, Damn I thought it was Friday! Shit! How is Sasuke suppose to go to school? What will his teachers think when he walks in limping? No, Fuck that, What will Otaa-san think when he walks downstairs limping? She already said that she heard noises I hope by noises she didn't mean moans...Damn I wish we had an pet to blame it on..."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, Who was sleeping peacefully, Itachi sighed knowing that he was going to have to wake him, He shook Sasuke's shoulder gently, After getting no response he tried again.

"Otouto, Otouto...Wake up..."

"I-I...tachi..?" Sasuke said sleepily

"I'm sorry Sasuke, You have to go to Academy Class today..."

"I-I do..?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry, When we...You know...I thought it was Friday and you would have the weekend to just lay around and rest, But I'm so stupid..."

"No...Aniki, You're the best...Everyone makes mistakes...It's ok, I'll always forgive you..."

Itachi leaned over and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before getting up and lending a hand out to Sasuke "Do you want help..?"

"No...I think I can get ready by myself..."

"Ok...I'll just meet you downsta-"

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi made his way to the door

"...What is it Otouto?"

"I-It's just....C-Can you...Pick me up today?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, As much as I'd love to I have some business to take care of with Tou-san..He's probably really pissed at me for skipping last night..."

"I-Is he going to hit you?!"

"What? No, Tou-san would never use violence...What in the hell would make you think he would hit me?"

"H-He...Well...Sometimes when he gets angry with me...He'll-"

"He beats you?!"

Sasuke looked away, Hiding his shame and tears under his bangs, Itachi was pissed off, He didn't know wither to kill his father or bash his hand into the wall, Shaking it off he walks back over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." When Sasuke didn't look up Itachi forced him by his chin "It's ok Sasuke...Don't worry I'll make sure he pays...No one can hurt you...As long as I'm around..."

"N-No Itachi...I-I just...He...Nevermind...It's fine..."

"What is it Otouto? Did he threaten you or something?"

Sasuke nodded

"That mother fucking son of a-"

"It's ok...Please...I'm fine..."

"How many times does he beat you?"

"...I-I..Can't te-"

"Sasuke. You are my Koi...I have to protect you...That's why...I need to know..."

"H-He...Normally it's about I don't remember...Like 5 to 10 times-"

"A week?"

"No...A d-day..."

"A Day!?"

"He just stopped for recently...I haven't even seen him around the house in a week...S-So thats why I'm always hidden around the house...I-It just hurts so much Nii-san!"

"He will pay...I'm going to ring him by his fucking neck If I have to!"

"Ita-"

Bang, Bang, Bang "Sasuke you are late! And I have to leave, Itachi are you still in there!?"

"Yeah...I am..."

"Take Sasuke to school, Ok?"

"Yeah, Sure..."

"Thanks..."

Itachi and Sasuke stayed silent, Waiting for the front door to close.

"OK Sasuke get ready..."

"B-But I-I...I don't want to go...I-I'm scared..."

"What are you scared of? Everything's fine, Tou-san would never go to you're school to hit you, even he's not that stupid..."

"N-No...It's just...I don't know about Naruto...T-The whole thing just makes me nervous..."

"Listen if he ever does anything to hurt you in anyway ever again, Tell me, Ok?"

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, And Itachi unlocked the door, And started walking out.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs..."

Sasuke nodded once again, And began to get dressed, But it was a lot harder than he anticipated, Everytime he went to move a twinge of pain would go to his ass, Making him whine in pain, After about 30 minutes he finished getting ready and slowly made his way out of the door, Limping over to the stairs he just starred at them wondering if he should shout for Itachi.

"Need help..?"

Sasuke jumped up, Then winched in pain, Making Itachi chuckle a bit.

"Sorry Otouto, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's not funny...Everything hurts!"

(A/N I don't know why but the song that helped me starting from right here helped me think of The idea's for this story It's called Your's To Hold and the Artist is Skillet)

"Like I said before...Sorry..."

"I know...Can You help me?"

"Sure Otouto, Anything for you..."

Sasuke blushed, As Itachi smirked and picked him up by the back of his neck and legs.

"When you get home I'm going to take care of you..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Aho (foolish) Otouto..."

"Kimo Mo Aishiteiru Yo (I love you too) Aniki...Ikitakunai..." (I Don't want to leave)

Itachi smiled and carried Sasuke down the stairs, And outside to his car, Then put him in the back seat.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Sasuke pouted

"It's more comfy back there...Trust me..."

"I do..."

Itachi started the car and began to back out of the driveway.

"Aniki...C-Can we spend more time together?"

"Of course...When ever you want..."

"Really?"

"How about next week I take you where ever you want to go..."

"With you?"

"Yes Otouto, With me...It will be just the two of us..."

"Thank you Aniki! I'll pick something that will be fun for the both of us!"

"Whatever you want...I don't care...As long as it's with you...And you have fun..."

"You're the best...Aishiteru..." (I love you)

Itachi smiled again (Wow Itachi's really smiling and laughing a lot in this chapter O.o) The car pulled up to Konoha Academy and completely stopped

"Umm...Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What if people ask about me and..I'm-"

"Just say you trained to long last night..."

"You're so smart..."

"And you're beautiful...Go on Sasuke...I'll see you later..."

"Ok Aniki...I'll miss you..."

"Me too..."

Sasuke got out of the car and made his way inside the School, And then to his locker, Where Shikamaru appeared 30 seconds later.

"Hey Sasuke...What's up?"

Sasuke jumped "Oh, Shika...It's just you...I thought you were Naruto..."

"I bet Naruto won't even talk to you..."

"Yeah...You'r probably right Shikamaru..."

Sasuke grabbed his books and him and Shikamaru made their way to the classroom.

* * *

**.: Time Skip .:**

Sasuke walked down the hall to head to lunch, He was going to sit with Shikamaru and Temari, He used to have to sit on Naruto's lap, But since they broke up he doesn't have any reason to do that anymore, And Shikamaru was his only friend and Temari sat with him because they were currently going out, Yep Shikamaru finding a girl of his own, Weird right? You would think he would think going out is troublesome, But nope.

"Hey Sasuke..." Kiba snickered behind him

"Ew, Kiba...What the hell do you want?"

"Aw come on, Don't be like that Sasu-Chan..."

"Don't you have a dogs ass to sniff or something...?" (A/N I don't hate Kiba, I just find it weird that he's like a dog xP But I think he's ok)

"Ow, That hurt...No wonder Naruto dumped you...Your such a bitch..."

"Naruto didn't dump me, I dumped him! He's a stupid perverted jackass! And I found someone **way **better than him." Sasuke covered his mouth, And mentally cursed himself, How could he almost reveal that he was going out with another guy that was his brother?

"Oh...Well, I might just have to mention that to Naruto..."

"No Kiba! Forget I ever said that!"

"Nope it's stuck in my head now...And I'll get you back for that 'sniff a dogs ass' thing..."

And with that kiba kicked Sasuke shouted "Were Even" Then walked to the cafeteria and Sasuke just doubled over on the floor in pain.

_'Itachi...Where are You? I need you...' _Sasuke almost started crying but he shook it off and slowly made his was off the cold ground, And walked to the cafeteria where many people were pointing and whispering, Sasuke just tried to ignore it and made his way over to Shikamaru and Temari, Who was sitting next to him munching on a piece of pizza.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari..."

"Hey.." They both said Simultaneously

"Shika baby?"

"What is it Temari..?"

"I'll be right back..I''m going to throw this away and freshen up..."

"Ok..."

"I'll be back in a minute..." And with that Temari made her way to the girls bathroom leaving Shikamaru and Sasuke alone.

"So Sasuke...What's this I hear about you're dating someone else?"

"I-It's true...But don't tell anyone ok..."

"I won't I just thought it was rumors then when I thought about it...You have been pretty content today..."

"Oh...I-I didn't notice"

"People are starting rumors..."

"Like what?!"

"Like Naruto dumped you, And that you fucked someone else to feel better..."

"What?! I'll kick all of their asses!"

"I don't think you would be capable of that Sasuke."

"I know..." Sasuke sighed. Then got up "But it doesn't mean I can't threaten them..."

"That doesn't sound like a very good Id-"

Sasuke started stomping in the direction of Naruto and his 'gang' he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and threw him on the floor.

"What's the big idea Naruto!"

"What do you mean! You're the one that can over here on a rampage!"

"You started rumors that I fucked someone to fell better?!"

"Well, We can all tell you did...By the way your limping like that..." Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen and his cheeks flush

"Shut up! I fell when I was training last night!"

"Oh really _training_? What kind of training Sasuke?"

"T-The one where...The...The..."

Naruto and his group started laughing, And Naruto jumped ontop of Sasuke.

"If you're going to make excuses...You better think them out first...So...Who fucked you?"

"I already told you no one! And even if he did it wouldn't matter!"

"You said 'he' Sasuke..."

"N-No I didn't!"

"Man you lie alot..."

"Shut the fuck up! I'll fucking kick you're stupid pretty-boy ass Naruto!"

"You kick my ass?" Naruto chuckled "Yeah fucking right! Not even in you're dreams!"

"Wanna bet!?"

"Actually yes! If I win You tell me who you had sex with..."

"Why do you even care!?"

"Just curious...It could be funny..."

"Well he's the best in the whole fucking world so don't you make fun of him?!"

"And what are you going to do if I do make fun of this mysterious bitch raper...? Hmm?"

"He is not a rapist! And I am not a bitch!"

"Wow Sasuke are you fucking retarded!? You just admitted that someone fucked you pretty much."

"Naruto...So what?! Yes I had sex with someone! I don't care what you think he's perfect! And it was the best moment in my life! I'm glad he was my first and not you!"

"He was your first?" Naruto laughed "If I would've fucked you, You'd be my 5th"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone..."

"I don't think so we have a bet remember? Today after school just you and me no one else! Were going to fight!"

"Fine!"

The bell rung and Naruto got up from Sasuke, Not before kicking him.

"Damn! Why do people keep kicking me?!"

"Sasuke are you ok..?"

Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru holding out a hand towards Sasuke

"Yeah I'm fine..."

Sasuke got up and sat down on the chair with his hand over his face, Shikamaru sighed

"I can't believe you just picked a fight with Naruto..He's going to beat you down..."

"I know...I know..."

"Do you want to talk about it..?"

"What about Temari? Don't you have to go cling to her? Like you always do?"

"No...When It comes to friends I have time...Besides she ran away during all the commotion..."

Sasuke sighed and covered his face some more.

"Look if you don't want to talk It's ok..."

"Shikamaru...I-I had...sex with I-Itachi..."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded "Call me a freak I don't care...I love him..."

"I'm not going to call you a freak...People should love who they want to love...Wither their two brothers, Two guy, Or a guy and girl...It shouldn't matter...As long as they lover eachother... "

"Thanks Shikamaru...I-I just can;t believe it myself though...It was just all sudden...I was so depressed and ever one was stressing me out...So I-I ran In the bathroom and cut myself...I just don't know what I was thinking..."

"And Itachi helped you right?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't see how you would cut yourself you could've talked to someone..."

"Everything was just crashing down on me..I-I felt like I was being crushed..."

Shikamaru hugged Sasuke's shaking form "Don't worry Sasuke..."

"I-I just want my Itachi...I want to go home...Itachi..."

"The days almost over..."

"I don't want to fight Naruto...I can't...I'll lose..."

"Then don't...Just run...Go home and tell Itachi...I'm sure he'll help you..."

"Ok...I will...Thanks Shikamaru...I don't know why but you're just so smart..."

"Eh, It's a gift...Now let's go to class were already late..."

"Ok..."

* * *

**.: Time Skip .: **

Sasuke spent his last class in panic, Hoping Itachi would be home when he get's there, And if he got everything straightened out with their Father, Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the bell ring he jsut sat their until he was slapped in the face by Naruto.

"Come on Bitch..Let's settle this..."

"N-No I'm not going to fight you!"

"Why are you afraid?"

"No! There's just no point!"

"Are you going to go get you're boyfriend to beat me up?"

"Shut up!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and drug him to a forest just a few feet outside the school yard, Then dropped him on the floor, Causing Sasuke to hit his heard on a tree, And while he was dazed Naruto tied him to it.

"Hey if this is suppose to be a fight why did you tie me up! That's not fair!"

"Oh...We're not fighting Sasuke...It's going to be something so much funner..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to unzip his pants.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." The blonde said, With a devilish smirk.

* * *

**I hope You like the new chapter...**

**Wow It was actually long O.o Over 3,00 word O,O **

** I wasn't planning on ending right there but it's 3 am and I have to wake up at 9 am...So sorry I didn't make it longer, But I'll continue tomorrow, Though I'll be rather busy so i might not finish till Tuesday T.T Gomenasai...**

**Anyways Yep...**

**R&R**

**The next chapter has Narusasu rape...Obviously... xD **

**Ja ne**

**Oh, If I forgot to translate a word or sentence From Japanese to English just tell me ^-^  
**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Never Dies**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to unzip his pants._

_"I'm going to enjoy this..." The blonde said, With a devilish smirk._

_

* * *

_

"You seem to be trembling Sasuke...Do you want this? Are you whore or something?"

"N-No! I-I just don't want to be fucking raped by you!"

"Heh..." Naruto moved closer towards Sasuke, He placed a finger under Sasuke's chin, Forcing him to look up, Then began to kiss him Naruto didn't stop kissing him until he felt blood trickle down Sasuke's mouth to his chin.

Naruto smirked as he made his way to Sasuke's neck biting at it like a hungry animal, He pulled away and smirked at the giant bruise and blood dripping out of it.

"Well, What will you're dear old **brother **think of this Sasuke-_chan_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Just what was Naruto getting at? Was there something he knew? No, He could never have found out...Or did he?

"W-What do you me-"

"Cut the lying shit Sasuke...I know you like guys I know you're dating you're own Brother..."

"Well duh you knew I liked guys I dated you...And are you fucking messed up in you're mind?! Why on earth would Itachi want to date me?"

"I thought about it for my whole last class...Remember at lunch how you were saying that the guy you were dating was perfect and you were really happy as well and day-dreamy almost all day...Every time something happened between you and Itachi you were always like that..."

"What does that have to do with me saying that guy I was dating is perfect?"

"You always use that word when you talk about Itachi."

"You know what! Fine Naruto! You win! I'm dating Itachi ok?! I'm a guy who's dating another guy that's his own brother! Are you happy now? You won! So, Leave me alone now..."

Naruto began to laugh. "No way...So It is true...I never thought Itachi would date such a...Bitch...I always knew he was a dumb ass."

"Hey! Leave Itachi out of this! I love him!"

"And does he love you?"

"Of course!"

"Then why isn't he here protecting you now? You're about to get marked and yet, He couldn't care less."

"..."

"What's wrong do you have nothing else to say?" Naruto smirked.

Tears began to run down Sasuke's cheeks as he remembered how Itachi said that he would always be there when he was sad, And how no one else would hurt him anymore...So why wasn't he here now?

Sasuke yelped out in pain when Naruto pulled his hair back.

"Boo-Who Itachi doesn't love me...Live with it you stupid whore. There is no such thing as real love, You just live through you're life and have sex with random people at random moments...And that's how it's going to be until the day you die."

"I-Ita...chi..." Sasuke whined

He reached for the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over his head; he rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's chest. Then he began undoing Sasuke's pants.

Too frightened to process anything Sasuke just sat there, With a dazed and blank look on his face, As the tears just kept rolling down.

Naruto began to remove his own clothing, Sasuke started to panic.

"N-Naruto! Don't! I already told you what you wanted to know! Leave me alone! Why do you enjoy seeing me suffer?!"

"Remember what I just said Baka, People go through their lives fucking random people...That's what I'm doing now, Besides it's rather funny to watch you squirm and cry..."

Naruto flips Sasuke over so he was facing the tree, And he smirked as he added a finger inside of Sasuke, Searching, And Searching until

"Ow! Ah! I-I Ah!"

Naruto smirked and retracted his finger, Then replaced it with his orgasm.

" NO! " Sasuke yelped with pain, His tears where drenched all over him now.

Naruto pushed and pulled his urging member into his entrance. Sasuke held himself up with his elbows on the grass, Trying to keep conscious.

"Stop Naru..to! I-I Stop! I hate you!"

Instead of stopping Naruto just proceeded his speed, And fucked Sasuke harder and deeper.

Every time Sasuke would plead or shout at Naruto to stop Naruto would fuck him more harder. And he kept doing that for about a good 30 minutes, Pulling out Naruto noticed how Sasuke's eyes where starting to open and close slowly, He was obviously loosing consciousness.

Naruto stood up and threw on his clothes and turned around to give Sasuke one last few kicks in the face and stomach, Hearing a cracking sound on the ravens ribs he smirked, Then left Sasuke there and strolled away like nothing happened.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the Narusasu rape xD**

**Sorry It took awhile... **

**I know it's short...Gomenasai...But I am once again tired And I've been working on Mep parts non-stop... . So I'm going to catch up on some sleep now**

**I listened to a bunch of Linkin Park Song's while I typed this chapter...Why? Because thats the artist it was on when I opened Itunes xD**

**Yes...I've been really happy lately and do you want to know why...Because I've been typing a lot of Itasasu stories, Making Itasasu video's , And doing anything else that reminds me of Itasasu,...Itasasu makes me happy xD It's like my own personal drug...Mine! xD **

**R&R**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Never Dies **

**An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Naruto stood up and threw on his clothes and turned around to give Sasuke one last few kicks in the face and stomach, Hearing a cracking sound on the ravens ribs he smirked, Then left Sasuke there and strolled away like nothing happened._

_

* * *

_

Back at the Uchiha-Manor (I think it was called that I'm not sure?) Itachi was arguing with Fagaku about beating Sasuke.

"Just admit you did it you old Bastard!"

"There's nothing to admit, That little brat is lying to you."

"Sasuke would never lie. And he's terrified. He hides from you!"

"And If I did hit him, Why would you care?"

"Because...I protect him...Since no one else will..."

"Protect. Him. You?"

"Yeah, YOu got a problem with that?"

"Whatever Itachi I don't care about that little fucker...Do what you please...Just don't miss another meeting ever again...Got that."

"Fuck you, you old shit."

"What was that?"

"I said Fuck you! What are you stupid and Deaf?"

"Itachi do not test my patients..."

"Heh...." Itachi mocked

"Itachi I swea-"

Fagaku was cut off by his wife, Mikoto. "Um...Itachi?"

"What is it mother where kind of talking here."

"It's just...YOu took Sasuke to school right..?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"It's already 7 and he hasn't come home...It's not like him..."

"He hasn't!"

Fagaku begins to laugh "Real nice protecting Itachi, You don't even know where he is."

Itachi shot a deadly glare at his father and dashed out of the room, With only Sasuke on his mind.

* * *

Itachi ran though out the school forest and found nothing he sat down to rest on the bench and two people walked by him talking.

"Yo...Did you hear what happened Jiraiya?"

"Do I care Hayate?"

"Probably...It's about rape..."

"Oh, What happened?"

"Kakashi said he heard some screams in the forest so he went in there and he found a kid tied to a tree, Naked, Beaten, Raped, And half dead..."

"Really? What kid..?"

"It was one of his students...I think his name was Sasuke..."

Itachi ran up to them and shook Hayate furiously "Where's Sasuke now?"

"...School hospital..."

"Thanks!" Itachi shouted as he ran inside of the school.

* * *

"Can you believe something like this happened?" Kakashi said

"We don't have any medical ninja's in the village right now...I feel so sorry for him...He has to heal himself..." Kurenai says shaking her head. "Asuma...When we have a kid let's make sure to never let this happen to it..."

"You know Kakashi...Shouldn't we call Sasuke's parents...?" Gai suggested

"Trust me Gai, Fagaku Uchiha doesn't give a shit what happens to this boy...Believe me...I know..."

They all sighed.

"Well what should we do then?" Asuma questions looking back and fourth form Kakashi to Gai, Who just shook their heads.

"This has never happened before...I just don't know what to do..." Kakashi says in disappointment. They all jump when the door bashes open.

"Itachi-san?"

"I-Is...Sasuke in here..." Itachi says looking down, Trying to catch his breath.

"Yes he is." Gai answered.

"I-Is it true he was...Raped...?"

Silence

"Well is it!?" Itachi shouts as fury overtakes him.

"I'm sorry Itachi...But, It's true..."

"N-No way! I can't believe this! Shouldn't the Sensei's have protected him?!"

"We think it happened after class so that's wh-"

"Bullshit! You should've still made sure he got out of the school ok!" Itachi paused and thought for a moment "I'm taking Sasuke out of school!"

The three gasped and shook their heads.

"You can't do that Itachi!" Kakashi protested

"And why fucking not! You obviously aren't doing you're jobs!"

"Who will teach him? We all know that Mikoto doesn't have time, And Fagaku won't-"

"I'll teach him."

"That's impossible, You're an ANBU you have way too many missions to carry out..."

"I'll find a way...For Sasuke..."

Kakashi sighed and there was silence for a while "Fine...As you wish..."

"Kakashi we can't let h-"

"If it doesn't work out though, We're putting him back in" Kakashi points out

"Fine. Can I take him home now?"

"Well...If you want but, He's out cold..."

"That's fine...All I want is to protect my Otouto...And you guys aren't really a big help..."

They all sat there in shock and Itachi walked over to the bed, Picked Sasuke up and strolled out.

* * *

**Damn writers block is killing me, I had to end it short...Gomenasai **

**R&R though...**

**~Sasu-chan~  
**


End file.
